Digital systems are used extensively in computation and data processing, controls, communications and measurement. Digital systems use digital signals that may only assume discrete values. Typically, digital systems use binary signals that employ only two values. Since such systems only use two distinct values, errors caused by component variations are minimized. As a result, a digital system may be designed such that, for a given input, an output thereof is exactly correct and repeatable. This gives rise to the extreme accuracy for which digital systems are well known.
Analog systems, on the other hand, use analog signals that vary continuously over a specified range. Analog systems are thus particularly vulnerable to error, depending on the accuracy of the components used therein. Since digital systems are generally capable of greater accuracy and reliability than analog systems, many tasks formerly performed by analog systems are now performed exclusively by digital systems.
One basic building block of digital systems is a logic gate. Conventional logic gates have one output and one or more inputs. The number of inputs is called the "fan-in" of the gate. The state of the output is completely determined by the state(s) of the input(s). Conventional logic gates are typically created by coupling a number of transistors together to perform a Boolean function (e.g., AND, OR, NOT). The logic gates are then coupled together to form a multi-layer circuit that is capable of performing logical functions (e.g., arithmetic functions).
Increasing processing power is a continuing goal in the development of processors such as microprocessors or digital signal processors (DSPs). Processor designers are generally familiar with three ways to increase the processing power of a central processing unit (CPU). The CPU's clock frequency may be increased so that the CPU can perform a greater number of operations in a given time period. Processors are designed to operate at increasingly high clock frequencies. While a higher clock frequency generally results in increased processing power, the higher clock frequency also increases power dissipation, resulting in higher device operating temperatures. Processor designers, therefore, must address these additional problems to avoid catastrophic device failures.
Another way to increase processing power is to increase input and output data bus width, thereby allowing the CPU to process a greater amount of code and data. Early processors were packaged using dual in-line packaging (DIP) technology. Increasing the width of the data buses was both expensive and unrealistic, often resulting in extremely large device packages. Today, with the use of pin grid array (PGA) packaging, increasing the size of the data buses no longer poses a packaging problem. Of course, a larger number of transistors is required to process the additional information conveyed by the wider data buses, which translates into increased power dissipation by the processor.
Yet another way to increase processing power is to change the internal architecture of the processor to overlap the execution of instructions by, for example, superscaling. This method also requires the addition of a large number of transistors, since entire processing stages or execution units must be duplicated. Performing a large number of instructions in parallel may also result in data dependency problems. Further, the additional transistors also increase power dissipation.
With the rise of portable and personal computing, power dissipation has become an important factor in the design of processors. Processors employed in desktop or server-based applications may be designed to maximize speed with little regard for power consumption. Processors employed in laptop, palmtop or other portable devices, however, must be designed with power consumption in mind due to the often limited capabilities of the batteries powering the portable devices. Since the processor includes a large number of logic gates, reducing power dissipation in the individual logic gates can accordingly reduce the power consumption of the processor as a whole.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a logic gate operable at high frequency that overcomes the disadvantages of prior art logic gates.